leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Malphite
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 4th Week | health = 60 | attack = 70 | spells = 40 | difficulty = 40 | hp = 423 (+82) | mana = 215 (+40) | damage = 57 (+3.5) | range = 125 | armor = 17 (+3) | magicresist = 30 | critical = 2.05% (+0.45) | attackspeed = 0.64 (+3.2%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 310 }} Malphite The Shard of the Monolith is a Champion in League of Legends.Malphite Profile Page at the Official Web Page Story There is a world of perfect harmony, where all are part of the whole. The Monolith is the essence of all and its denizens are but singular pieces of the whole. Malphite has always strived to live up to his full potential as his own personal part of the whole, a distinguished creature questing to enforce the flawless vision of order. Then one day the dimensional rift opened and he was summoned across the cosmos to the world of Runeterra. At first outraged to be taken from the Monolith, Malphite quickly learned of this world's disharmony. There were those who sought to bring order out of chaos and it is they that summoned the rock-creature to aid them in this quest. It was a goal that Malphite could respect and one in which he could participate. Today he hammers those who would seek to upset Valoran's movement towards order, especially those that wield chaotic magic. Malphite is a creature of rock, hard-hitting and extremely difficult to destroy. His hardened skin greatly reduces the effectiveness of enemy attacks. Malphite is a not a quick or agile creature, though woe betide those to whom he catches in his rocky grasp. Beware, minions of chaos! The Shard of the Monolith has come. Abilities Strategy *Malphite's individual skills scale with different stats. Analyze the enemy team to determine which is the best skill and item path for that game. *Due to Malphite's passive, Ground Slam, and Unstoppable Force, Malphite is extremely well-suited to a tanking and initiating role. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Rock solid."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Ok."'' *''"Going."'' *''"Pain!"'' *''"I'm moving as fast as I can."'' *''"Stay down!"'' Taunt *''"You will lose."'' Joke *''"Caught between a rock...and a hard place."'' Trivia * Ironically, Malphite's ultimate ability "Unstoppable Force" is rather stoppable. A well timed stun, or knock-up, such as the end of an opposing Malphite's Unstoppable Force, will stop Malphite in his tracks. An example of this is when using the Unstoppable Force on as she uses the Buster Shot ability you are sent back and the ability is wasted. * More than just a way to celebrate the holidays, Malphite's Shamrock skin is a very small pun, after all he is a Sham-ROCK. * When Malphite punches the ground with his Ground Slam attack, he leaves a glowing fist imprint of the Riot Games logo. * His joke is most likely a reference to the old saying "Caught between a rock and a hard place" which basically means " you are in a position where you have to choose between unpleasant alternatives, and your choice might cause you problems; you will not be able to satisfy everyone." * Malphite is one of a few champions that actually has multiple textures in one skin. When his Granite Shield passive is broken, he appears as though he is made of molten rock until the passive recharges and then reverts back to his normal texture. Skins Malphite OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Malphite ShamrockSkin.jpg|Shamrock Skin References